The Emotional Spectrum A Harem Tale
by GreyKing46
Summary: Samantha King was a normal girl, until green light destroyed her life. Now she has a glowing red ring on her finger, her heart is gone and her blood replaced with napalm and has to deal with zombie Lantern's and three new Corps' while trying to gain the miracle of the White Light of Life. And to think, all she wanted to do was give her little brother a Birthday present. Yuri Harem.
1. Falling into Rage

Well, here is a new Fic! Fic number 15!

Woop!

This time it is a Green Lantern Fic, with my ever fun OC: Sam King!

OH! And she will of course be a lesbian because... that's her.

Here Sam shall be a Red Lantern and shall have a Yuri harem of Lantern girls, and here is the list: Bleez of the Red Lantern Corps, Sercy of the Blue Lantern Corps, Lyssa Drak of the Sinestro Corps, Indigo-1/Iroque of the Indigo Tribe and Soranik Natu of the Green Lantern Corps

Also this will be set after the Wrath of the First Lantern but, of course, things will not be 100% accurate. Why? Well 1; I do not have every peace of the Scott Lang Green Lantern Story Arc, so I do not have all the information I need for it to be 100% accurate. 2; this is FanFiction so I need to bounce everything around a bit.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics

* * *

 **The Emotional Spectrum: A Harem Tale  
**

 **Chapter 1: Falling into Rage  
**

* * *

A girl with a black hair that reached her mid-back and green eyes smiled. She was 18 and she was wearing a baggy grey short sleeve tee-shirt and blue jeans with pink bunny slippers, since it was currently very early as she was taking out the bins. She had fairly long legs with thin hips and small B-cup breasts. Her family owned a small take-away place, their house being right on top of it

This was Samantha King, but she preferred to be called Sam.

She was a simple girl, although she hasn't had the BEST life as she was bullied for liking girls romantically but it wasn't TOO bad

She was the daughter of Dan and Peggy King, and a little brother called Dennis King.

Sam was thinking to herself 'Okay, it's Dennis's birthday. It's gonna be good today. Nothing but sun.' She smiled since she got a Power Ranger action figure for her brother, his favorite character out of the current series.

She honestly didn't have a worry in the world... before bursts of green light where being blasted all over the place, destroying buildings and everything else in the way

Sam was frozen as one blast destroyed one particular building that made her blood run cold

Her family's building was obliterated in less than a second

Her dad...

Her mother...

Her brother...

All... all gone in the blink of an eye

She... she couldn't believe it...

Looking to the source of the beams she saw an alien dressed like the Green Lantern's with a wide, sick grin spread across it's face. It was a Green Lantern, dressed in the uniform and colour and shooting energy blasts, but it had a green and yellow aura

She screamed, in anger and hate, before rubble fell atop her from another destroyed building and she fell unconscious...

* * *

*a few hours later*

Sam awoke in pain, slowly climbing from the rubble. Everything... everything was GONE!

Everything... her... her town... it was gone... all... all gone...

Her father...

Her mother...

Her little brother... little Dennis...

All gone... by that green light... N... No... No! NO! It can't be!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, clenching her hands into her scalp and drawing a little bit of blood. She was hyperventilating, looking up slowly... to see her reflection. She... was a mess. Her cloths, ripped. Her skin, slightly cut.

Blood dripping down from her cuts... a beautiful red...

And her eyes...

Green... G... Green! The thing that killed her family! Must get rid of the green!

Anger filled her body as she reached up, and dug her fingers into her face around her eyes. She screamed in anger and pain, her nails piercing her skin and causing blood to fall over her face... filling her vision...

Must get rid of the green! Get rid of the green! GET RID OF IT!

But she was stopped when she heard something, a small voice...it grew louder, clear as a ringing bell **"Samantha King of Sector 2814. You have great rage in your heart. You have been chosen. Welcome..."** a light onto Sam's hand, illuminating her in a bright red light **"To The Red Lantern Corps."**

Sam's hand donned a blood red ring on her right hand clawed her out of the rubble. "Ah... ah... ARGH!" She screamed, her tears and saliva were filled with glowing red blood around her lips. Her clothes had changed red eyes and lips, a red mask on her face she was wearing a full body black suit with red gloves that go half way up her arms and red heeled boots that reached her knees and red triangular markings on the chest. Glowing on her chest, like a fire, was the Red Lantern symbol.

Rage...

So... so much rage...

Like a river... filling her mind and body

She felt like she was going to go mad

She WAS going mad

Loosing everything she was, everything she IS, to the rage... until a white light filled her eyes, and the rage subsided. It wasn't all gone, but she had her MIND

"What...what happened...M-mom...D-dad...Dennis?" Sam called out to them only to see that they were gone. "No...no...no...Please...No..." she dug through the rubble to only find her gift to Dennis.

"No..." she whispered, her rage returning but not to the blinding degree of before "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in anger, an aura of red energy flying from her body

This was not fair!

All she wanted from today was to wish her brother a happy birthday and to have some laughs with them. All of the memories that she had of them all the good times: watching TV, playing games, celebrating on the holidays...all of it was now turning red. All she saw was red. Then the ring began to speak to her. It talked straight into her mind and she listened.

 **"Samantha King of Earth, you are now part of the Red Lantern Corps. Prepare to be transported to Ysmault."** The ring said

"Ys-what?" She muttered before she was surrounded by a red light and thrown into the air like a bullet, at near the speed of light.

It was so fast.

She could barley keep her eyes open.

She saw a planet getting closer... SHE WAS HEADING RIGHT FOR IT!

"NO NO NO NO!" She yelled, forcing her body to try and stop but it didn't. Instead she caused herself to crash into the rocky terrain next to a lake that looked to be made of blood, which is where she suppose to land if she hadn't forced herself to move

"She missed the blood pool!" She heard a voice yell

"Hurry! Get her in before she attacks!" Another voice yelled

Sam looked up, noticing next to no pain, and saw black heeled boots.

She looked up these admittedly amazing legs, the 'boots' ending at the middle of this woman's thighs revealing pale blue skin with the 'boots' continuing in the form of garters into a black long-sleeve leotard. The woman had clawed fingernails under red wrist length gloves, the Red ring on her right middle finger, a red 'x' shaped peace of clothing like a shirt over the leotard with the Red Lantern logo in the middle of her c-cup chest, bone like wings on her back and more blue skin that was revealed around her neck/nose/jaw area ans her eyes as she wore a black cowl with bat wing like things sticking out of it, the woman having blood red lips and eyes

"Another human Red Lantern? Seriously?" The woman scoffed in a high-class yet tough-girl type of voice and a sultry tone she just seemed to naturally have, not even trying to put it on

"Wow." Sam muttered, shocking the woman as she seemed to be the only one to hear, as Sam was suddenly picked up and thrown into the blood like pool

Sam was swimming in the blood until she rose above it, spluttering the blood out. "The hell is your problem?!"

"We had to throw you in. Otherwise you would've gone on a rampage...and trust us, doing THIS was the better option." a large headed face with arms and legs answered

"Who... WHAT are you?" Sam asked "Where am I?"

"You're on Ysmaut, home world of the Red Lantern Corps." The blue skinned woman grinned "The names Bleez by the way." The ball like alien was shocked by Bleez's wink to their new human teammate

"I'm... I'm Sam." Sam answered wiping off the blood "Why am I here?"

"You're here because of the rage in your heart. Something happened which caused your induction into our Corps." Bleez explained

"My home..." Sam thought long about it. But she immediately thought of what happened

"Yeah, that'll do it." Bleez sighed "Come on, I'll take you to our leader."

"Thank you." Sam was still shaken up about what happened but was distracted by the placement of an overused pun.

Bleez took flight, a red aura surrounding her "Come on."

"Wait... what?" Sam gasped "How did you do that?"

"Just think about it." Bleez said, holding back her irritation

"O... okay." Sam nodded, imagining flying... and she slowly rose from the ground "Wow!"

"Follow me." Bleez said, taking off

Sam nodded, following 'Don't think about it.' She thought, her mind drifting to her home... and she instead focused on Bleez's backside 'What an ass.'

"May I ask you a question?" Bleez asked

"S... sure." Sam stuttered

"Focus on something random, like a giant hand, for a sec?" Bleez asked

"O... kay?" Sam shrugged, confused, before she focused. Coming from her ring came a giant red energy hand "Awesome." She muttered

"Just as I thought." Bleez grinned, stopping with Sam stopping shortly after her so she nearly hit her

"What?" Sam asked

"Well, Red Lantern's can use constructs. Rage is too unfocused for that." Bleez explained "But human Red's seem to be able to."

"So what I'm like some sort of...magic, giant hand maker or something?" Sam asked

"No it's not magic." Bleez rolled her eyes "They are constructs of pure energy, of pure rage. The rings are super high tech." She then grinned, flouting towards Sam "You could give me a present."

"A present?" Sam asked

"The Red Lantern's can be hard for newbies, especially for humans." Bleez explained "I can help you." She grinned, getting closer "Do you like what you see?"

"I...I..." Sam stuttered but then thought's of Bleez being in compromising situations were popping into her head which the ring was reacting to and forming a construct to the right of her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bleez grinned, jabbing a claw into Sam's neck a bit drawing some blood

"OW!" Sam yelled, covering the wound and the construct fading away "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she growled

"You and I exchange a TINY bit of blood. I gain the ability to make constructs, and I make you VERY comfortable." Bleez grinned flirty "And I saw you, I HEARD you. You where not overtaken by rage when you got your ring, you still had your mind."

"Well...yeah I guess..." Sam rubbed her neck "Kinda hurt though."

"You'll learn. Come on, I'll show you to the base." Bleez began to lead the way again.

'She's still got a hot ass...' Sam blushed

"And by the way, this won't be a relationship." Bleez said in warning "It will just be sex... love is nonsense." but Sam noticed a deep pain with her refusal of a connection

"What happened?" Sam asked with compassion, putting a hand on Bleez's shoulder

Bleez was silent for a moment, considering if she should answer or not... and decided she had no reason to hide it "... my parents wanted me to find the 'richest, best suitor', I was a princess." Bleez growled "They found me one, a member of the Sinestro Corps. He killed my parents... and then he and his friends raped me for nearly a week straight, and destroyed my planet. My rage called my ring, and I destroyed them. They ripped my wings off as well, these are all I have now." Bleez said, flapping her useless wings

"I... I'm sorry." Sam muttered, taking her hand off Bleez

"And you?" Bleez asked

"My parents and brother were killed by a green light...there was nothing I could do...the rubble landed on me and I got so angry...I guess that's when my ring "chose" me." Sam gave her origin

"Wait a GREEN light? That's what color you saw right? Green?" Bleez asked

"I'd never forget it." Sam teared up as her ring began to make a construct based on her rage and sadness

"That is strange, Green Lantern's don't tend to do that kinda thing. Sure, they are stupid annoying wimps who are too squeamish to do what needs to be done, but attacking people at random is more of a Sinestro Corps or Orange Lantern thing. Was there any YELLOW light there?" Bleez said in thought

"Yes." Sam nodded, remembering the green and yellow aura the Lantern had

"I THINK, I'm not sure, that the Green Lantern may have been infected by Parallax, we will have to check with our new 'boss'. He is an ex-Green Lantern, goes by Guy Guardner." Bleez said Bleez and Sam found themselves in the headquarters of The Red Lanterns, there they entered. "Okay, just so you know: Guy is a bit of a talker. If he starts going on, gently let him know. And I say gently, because he will kill a newbie like you."

"Okay." Sam nodded

The two walked into, of all things, a bar. In the bad was a ginger haired man with a small beard wearing a black suit with red markings "What do you want Bleez?" The man growled, clearly not liking her

"New recruit. A human." Bleez simply stated

"H... Hi. I... I'm Sam King." Sam extended her hand to the man.

He just stared at her darkly. "You're not gonna survive."

"WHAT?!" she panicked

"You're a Red Lantern now. You're not on Earth; Rage and the strength to survive are the only things you need here. Courtesies and 'niceness' are things that are gonna get you killed. Look at yourself!" The ginger haired man explained growing in anger "How long have you been a Red Lantern?"

"Like... twenty minutes." She said, trying to think how long it took the ring to drag her away, to crawl out of the blood pool and to fly with Bleez

"Twenty minutes... Who did you kill?" Guy asked

"What?" Sam asked in horror

"Who. Did. You. Kill?" Guy answered slowly

"N-No one!" Sam answered back

"So the ring got you here before you went on a violent rampage." Guy nodded

"Yes. You should have seen her, all the rage flowing off her. She looked like a savage beast." Bleez lied, shocking Sam that she would do that "Heck, if we didn't knock her into the blood pool she could have killed TEN of us at least before we got her in the blood pool. But I think it may have scrambled her mind, making her come off as gentle and sweet when she came out."

"Really?" Guy raised his eyebrow, then stared at Sam "Is that so?"

"Ye... yeah." Sam followed the lie "I... think?"

"I will train her, help her bring back that rage and control it. Once she has controlled it, she can be a true Red Lantern not just someone wearing our Ring and colour. While a few of the smarter Red Lantern's look into the Blood Lake for the defect, or a contamination." Bleez said

"Good, see that you do... and take Dex-Starr with you." Guy added

"Dexter?" Sam asked

"No, Dex-Starr." Bleez corrected her. The two, Sam and Bleez, walked out where they saw a blue cat wearing a black and red outfit and a Red Lantern ring on it's tail "That is Dex-Starr." Bleez said simply

"Awww!" Sam cooed, quickly picking up the cat "Hello Dexter, who's a good kitty?" She cooed, scratching the blue cat behind the ear

 **"Good Kitty."** Dex-Starr's ring translated as he purred, wiggling in her arms as it tried to get Sam to scratch him more while Bleez stared in shock

"That's..." Bleez stood in shock

"The most beautiful, good kitty I've seen? Yes!" Sam smiled rubbing Dex-Starr's belly

 **"Good Kitty..."** Dex-Starr continued to purr and the ring translated again

"You're the most lethal Red Lantern I've ever seen!" Bleez rolled her eyes

"Aw come on, he's too cute!" Sam grinned, kissing Dex-Starr's forehead

 **"Thank you."** Dex-Starr smiled using his ring

"Come on. I'm stuck training you so don't screw this up." Bleez groaned

"Thank you by the way... er... why did you lie for me?" Sam asked, still playing with Dex-Starr

"You were chosen, but that's only one reason..." Bleez answered

"What's the other reason?" Sam asked

"One, you have the ability to make constructs. That is something I want on my side." Bleez explained "And second... you where not crazy when you arrived."

"Well...that's because I got hit by a light. I thought I told you?" Sam answered

"Which one? Green, Yellow? What light?" Bleez wondered

"I was encased by white light, but that Lantern was using green light with a yellow light aura." Sam sighed, stopping her petting of Dex-Starr which made the blue furred cat to tilt its head cutely in confusion in the lack of affection

"A WHITE light?!" Bleez double took on what Sam said

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" Sam asked

"The White Light is the White Lantern Corps!" Bleez shouted

"Er... okay?" Sam said in confusion

"There is only ONE White Lantern, a stupid Green Lantern that has evolved into white light!" Bleez said simply

"... so?" Sam asked in confusion "There was only one Lantern there, the green and yellow guy."

"So... this 'White Lantern' killed my family?" Sam asked filling with rage, blood dribbling from her mouth

"No! Did you not notice what you JUST said?!" Bleez deadpanned "You said he ONLY Lantern there was the green/yellow guy! You are somehow CONNECTED to the White Light!"

"... what?" Sam muttered in confusion

"It... it doesn't matter." Bleez muttered in thought, before she walked towards Sam with a sway of her body

"Look... just trust me: SOMEHOW you've gotten yourself into a bigger mess than just joining our Corps." Bleez added

'She's still got a beautiful ass...' Sam smiled before she looked down at Dex-Starr and kissed his forehead "You're still adorable."

 **"I good kitty.** " Dex-Starr smiled

"Yes, yes you are." Sam smiled, scratching behind Dex-Starr's ear making him pur again

"Now for some basic info." Bleez said "Your Power Ring has replaced your heart."

"Replaced... my heart?" Sam muttered, looking down sadly

"It is still there PHYSICALLY, but the Ring has replaced its function." Bleez continued "So if someone rips your heart out, you will still live. Heck, it will even grown back. And your blood has been replaced by a napalm-like plasma that you can spew out from your mouth, which is how most Red Lantern's fight."

"So... I'm a... walking weapon with an artificial heart?" Sam tried to comprehend

"Basically yeah." Bleez nodded "What's wrong?"

Sam was tearing up while Dex-Starr was floating in the air next to her "So...this MONSTER killed my family... turning me into THIS?!"

"Life's a bitch." Bleez stated simply, shrugging. Sam roared in anger, punching the mountain as her fist was surrounded by a massive red energy fist surrounding her own, making it explode "That. That is what you can do. Your rage, we use it as a weapon. You can too now." Bleez explained

"I want them back... I want them back!" Sam shouted in sadness and rage forming a large bird like creature from her aura.

"We can't do that Sam." Bleez sighed "We can't bring back the dead."

 **"Sam...?"** Dex-Starr rubbed against her to try and comfort her.

"Thank you Dexter." she sniffled stroking the good kitty.

"Come on. I said I'd train you, now we're gonna do just that." Bleez offered her hand.

Sam was reached out slowly, gently grasping Bleez's hand, when the Red Lantern pulled them close. Sam gasped as she felt their body's push flush against each-other, Bleez snaking her arms around Sam before she sucked some of Sam's now napalm blood from the small wound the skeletal winged woman made earlier making Sam moan

'So... soft...' Sam thought to herself as her voice was failing her with only breathing. Bleez soon pulled back with a grin, whipping blood from her mouth with the back of her hand "What... why?" Sam tried to question, but she was breathless

"I said I needed some of your blood." Bleez grinned, forming a simple ball construct from her ring

"Are you...going to do that every time?" Sam asked

"No." Bleez continued her grin "This is a permanent thing, but I think you LIKED it." Sam blushed, looking away a bit "I'm not completely blind you know. I knew you were checking my 'sweet ass' I think you were going to call it." Bleez teased

"I... I..." Sam blushed

Bleez just grinned "Remember our deal? You be nice to me... I be VERY nice to you."

"W... Why me?" Sam stuttered

"There is something special about you." Bleez shrugged before she gained a sick grin "But first? Training!"

Sam screamed as she avoided a wave of red napalm

This was gonna take WHILE!


	2. Rage and Fear

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics

* * *

 **The Emotional Spectrum: A Harem Tale**

 **Chapter 2: Rage and Fear  
**

* * *

Sam panted as she lay against a rocky mountain, Dex-Starr sleeping peacefully on her lap. She had been training under Bleez for weeks now, nearly a month, and her trainer has kept her FAR away from the other Red Lantern's

'I still think about them...I hope they've had a funeral.' Sam thought as Dex-Starr purred gently on her lap

"You had enough rest?" Bleez asked after flying there

"Yes." Sam nodded, although she REALLY didn't want to keep going

"Good." Bleez blasted at Sam

"MWROW!" Dex-Starr shot up as Sam threw her arms around him to protect him

"Urgh...You're thinking with your natural defences again. Use your ring!" Bleez shouted

"Sorry, I was focusing on protecting Dexter." Sam sighed. She and Bleez had yet to have sex yet as the...well..., Sam has been calling her a 'succubus' since she didn't know her species name, promised. When she asked why not Bleez said she wasn't doing anything until she knew Sam would be respected and not attacked. AKA: no sex until after training

"Well, you can't keep using the ring to "protect" it's gotta be used to ATTACK!" Bleez constructed a giant fist to fire at Sam.

"Ah!" Sam defended again

"Oh come on! What do I have to do to get you to attack?!" Bleez got even angrier

"I'm sorry! I... I just can't attack you!" Sam apologised. Over this past month, with the loss of her family in her mind... she had fallen in love with Bleez and her fiery, slightly arrogant attitude.

"Why? Why won't you attack?" Bleez shouted

"I-I just can't!" Sam shouted back

"That's not an answer!" Bleez continued the assault.

"I JUST CAN'T!" she called, her eyes turning pink as a wave of pink crystals fired from her body in every direction like needles, before Sam fell to the floor clutching her heart

"ARGH!" Sam screams as the pink crystals emerged.

"SAM!" Bleez called out grabbing her "Sam! what's going on?!"

"My... my heart." She growled in pain as the pink crystal's faded, Sam feeling like her heart had been ripped out

"Hold on. I'm gonna get help!" Bleez reassured her as she and Dex-Starr lifted her to the HQ

"What the Bleez and Sam? I haven't seen you two for the past month! Where have ya been?" A Red Lantern asked

"There is something wrong with Sam!" Bleez yelled

"Ring, scan." A Lantern said

 **"Lantern Samantha's Ring is contaminated with Violet Light, causing a short circuit as if the Ring was being removed."** The Lantern's ring said

"Violet light... where you attacked by a Star Sapphire?" Another Red asked

"... yes." Bleez nodded, lying "I scared it off but I took my eyes off Sam for a second and heard her scream."

"What the hell has this chick done to piss off people?" the large headed lantern asked

"First with the Fear possessed Green Lantern, now a Star Sapphire chasing her." Another Red Lantern asked "If this keeps happening we may have to move her off world."

"Shut it!" Bleez snapped, making them all jump and walk away in fear

"Bleez?" Sam asked weakly

"I'm here." Bleez said, Sam looking up at her and smiling

"Bleez." Sam smiled, Bleez notecing Sam's eyes turned blue as Sam's heartbeat seemed to calm down

"KYRPTONIAN RED LANTERN!" a Red Lantern screamed from outside "SHE MISSED THE BLOOD POOL, SHE'S GOING WILD!" The Red Lantern's panicked, running outside... although they knew all of their big hitter's where off world

Sam didn't know what was going on. One minute, she felt agony but now she felt at peace... like she was flouting on a cloud 'Am I dead?' She thought

"Sam?" She heard the voice asked, Sam groaning softly as she opened her eyes to see Dex-Starr rubbing his head against her hand

"Hey Dexter... good kitty." She smiled, rubbing his chin lightly

"Sam..." Dexter smiled back purring

"Sam, you're awake!" Bleez sounded relieved

"What...what's going on?" Sam asked

"A Kryptonian has acquired a Red Ring. She's going on a berserk rampage!" Bleez explained

"What?" She muttered tiredly, before the roof exploded off. Flouting above them was a blonde haired human-looking girl wearing a black and red leotard and red mask, the Red Lantern symbol within an upside down pentagon "That... that's SuperGirl!" Sam gasped, recognizing the girl from the news at home

"We gotta get out of here!" Bleez shouted

"RARGH!" SuperGirl roared as she attacked the three of them. Racing out of the HQ SuperGirl fired her laser vision in their direction "NO!" Sam protected herself, Dex-Starr and Bleez

"LEAVE THEN ALONE!" Sam yelled, a massive aura of red light surrounding her. She then thrust her arm forward, launching two giant constructs. One was a massive red bull, the other was a massive skeletal like creature also made out of red light. Both constructs tackled Supergirl and pushed her away, into the Blood Lake

"... what?" Bleez muttered, recognizing the constructs forms. They were the Butcher, the Entity of Rage, and the Predator, the Entity of Love. Come to think of it, Bleez saw a barely noticeable violet hue in Sam's aura

"Sam..." Bleez was astonished

Sam panted because she had never fought anyone and that her rage had ebbed "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Bleez answered

Sam smiled before nearly collapsing, clenching her chest **"Power Level: 0.5%."** Her ring said

"How, she charged it an HOUR ago!" Bleez panicked

"She must have put almost an entire day's worth of charge into one blast." A Red Lantern explained

"Lan... tern..." Sam growled as she tried to get her Power Battery from its pocket diminution but she was so weak

"Here." Bleez said, acing hers in front of Sam "Hurry."

Sam smiled as she held her Ring to the Lantern and began to chant **"With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped from a Corpse so freshly dead, together with my Hellish Hate, I will BURN YOU ALL- THIS IS YOUR FATE!"**

 **"Power Level: 100%"** the Ring said

Sam sighed in relief and tiredness as she was being held by Bleez. She almost fell asleep but then heard SuperGirl rise from the blood pool. "Oh hell no!" Bleez shouted ready to protect Sam

"Urgh...What...happened?" SuperGirl asked as the blood fell from her clothes

"You went mad from the Red Ring." A Red Lantern said, and that was the last thing Sam heard as zhe fell unconscious

*Some time later*

Sam was resting in a bed while Dex-Starr was sleeping next to her on the chair next to her. moaned softly, slowly waking up... Only to see Dex-Starr lying next to her. She smiled, scratching between his ears

2m ago"Sam!" Dex-Starr purred

"Morning hero." Bleez joked

"What happened...?" Sam asked

"Well in short: you blasted a Kryptonian wielding a Red Lantern Ring into the blood pool." Bleez smiled

"No, seriously." Sam glared

"Seriously." Bleez nodded "And you finally went offensive, for once."

"Er... thanks? Sorry?" Sam said in confusion

"No, no that was one of the most intense things I'd ever seen." Bleez reassured "I don't think ANYONE has managed to kick a Kryptonian Red Lantern's ass in...EVER!"

"Has there ever been another Kryptonian Red Lanten before?" Sam asked

"... No." Bleez muttered "But there was a Krptonian-like Green Lantern."

"Was it that bad?" Sam asked expecting a devastating answer

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to have a bar fight with this guy." Bleez answered

"And speaking of "Guys"." the leader of the Red Lantern Corps entered through the door.

"Guy." Bleez glared

"Wh... what's the problem sir?" Sam asked nervously

"What's the problem...What's the problem?!" Guy spoke that escalated "You instinctively beat the shit out of a Kryptonian into the blood pool and created constructs based on the Entities of Rage and Love and you're asking 'WHAT'S THE FREAKING PROBLEM'?!" Guy shouted

"Y... Yes?" Sam muttered in fear

"You've got power. Untapped power. THAT'S what you're capable of. I don't know what The Guardians or whatever is causing this are planning...But you've proved yourself." Guy accepted Sam being part of the corps now. "Oh and there's someone who wants to talk to you."

In the doorway was SuperGirl looking in mixed emotions of embarrassment and regret.

"Hi... er... I wanted to say sorry." SuperGirl said

"It's fine." Sam smiled softly "You couldn't control yourself."

"Yeah, but..." SuperGirl sounded regretful "I've been dealing with...a LOT."

"Same here..." Sam answered

"Everyone here has dealt with a LOT of shit." Bleez said, rolling her eyes "Now get out of here Blondie, Sam needs to rest. She has gone through a lot today."

"DON'T make me angry..." SuperGirl's eyes glowed "You wouldn't LIKE me when I'm angry..." she snarled

"YOU wouldn't like ME when I'M angry!" Bleez glowed red from her aura

"No one like anyone when angry." Dex-Starr answered after cuddling up to Sam.

"You're right Dexter..." Sam yawned "Night, night..." Bleez looked down at Sam as she fell asleep

She remembered the violet light

The light of love

That appeared because Sam was defending HER!

That meant one thing.

That Sam loved her

'Love... what a loud of crap.' Bleez thought bitterly. It was 'love' that lead to her wings being ripped off... that lead to her being raped for nearly a week straight!

All that "love" she has is nothing but lust!' Bleez continued denying Sam's feelings but she did feel SOMETHING since she was being protected by her.

'No! It was nothing!' She thought, turning away from Sam

But that Violet light... the crystals she lied about coming from a Star Sapphire... Sam somehow channelled the light without a Violet Ring, but a RED one...

Sam was more special than she originally thought

Sam yawned as she awoke to see Dex-Starr still asleep "Good Kitty." She smiled, stroking him softly

"Sam, I am glad you're okay." Bleez said as she hugged her

'... who is this and what has she done with Bleez... although this IS nice.' She thought "I'm fine." She blushed

"Sam... I know how you feel." Bleez said "You love me."

"H... how?" Sam gulped

"The Violet Light means love, and you SOMEHOW produced it twice without a Violet Ring." Bleez smiled

"O... Oh..." Sam muttered

"I feel the same." Bleez lied

"Y... you do?" Sam stuttered 'I think I'm still dreaming.' Sam thought in amazement

"Yes." Bleez nodded with a smile 'She has the potential to be a White Lantern, I must have her loyal to me.' Bleez told herself, not realising how her heartbeat was going wild

Sam's heart was fluttering after hearing that Bleez loved her, she didn't imagine that she felt that way because of the way she was acting: cold, distant and harsh. But Sam saw something more when she looked at Bleez, something that she could fill again.

That hole in her heart

She grabbed Bleez's face and pulled her into a hungry, happy kiss

"HMM?! Hmm...hmm..." Bleez was caught unawares, she resisted first but then felt warm, it had NOTHING to do with the napalm blood all Red Lantern's had, she kept telling herself 'She's only a means, she's only a means.' Meaning "She's only a means to an end." but during the embrace she and Sam were in...it made her mind disperse from the kindness out of it.

Dex-Starr awoke from the moving around that Sam did, looking up to see Sam and Bleez kissing. The cat smiled, before jumping down from Sam's lap and walking away

*In a region of Green Lantern Space*

A Green Lantern was traversing his region "This is Lantern Xyro. Reporting in." This lantern was Plant faced in appearance with clawed feet and hands. "No sight of the corrupt Lantern."

"This is Lantern Jordon, I've found him!" Hal Jordon called through the ring

"On my way!" Xyro called out as he hyper-sped to Hal's location.

Hal was fighting the corrupt Green Lantern "Pryn, Snap out of it!" Hals constructs though powerful were beginning to weaken.

"No Hal Jordan. I LIKE it!" Pryn answered telepathically. Pryn was a deer horned alien, his face had no mouth and piercing yellow eyes although this was caused by the corruption. His hands only had two fingers and a thumb, his feet were cloven like a deer's.

There was yellow armour atop his suit and Parallax's influence was clear from the massive, nearly IMPOSSINLY, jaw with razor sharp claws

"Xyro, gonna need your hand here!" Hal called out through his ring

"For The Corps!" Xyro called out using a large energy construction that looked like a rhinoceros attacking Pryn

"Thanks Xyro." Hal smiled

"Thank me when we save Pryn." Xyro answered

Xyro went to help his frend... only for a beam of yellow light to make his head explode

 **"GREEN LANTERN 1278 DECEASED, RETURNING TO SECTOR TO FIND REPLACMENT USER!"** Xyro's ring called as it took off flying

"Xyro... no..." Hal muttered

"Ha, ha, ha! Do you feel the fear yet Hal Jordan? Do you feel the anger?" Pryn laughed maniacally through telepathy

"You're going to answer for that Parallax" Hal gritted his teeth

"And you're the one to do it?" Pryn answered sarcastically

"No..."A voice called, a red naplm slamming into Pryn

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The host of Parallex screamed in pain

"What...?" Hal muttered, looking at the source of the Napalm

"... That would be us!" Guy Gardner finished as he, the now Red Lantern SuperGirl, De-Starr, Bleez, Sam and a few other Red Lanterns arrived

"Guy!" Hal grinned

"Been a while Hal." Guy nodded

"You!" Sam growled, her blood boiling at the sight of Pryn

"Huh?" Pryn shook his head

"YOU!" Sam roared flying into the alien

"Sam NO!" Dex-Starr called out.

"Who the?" Hal looked as Sam drilled punched infused with her power-ring into Pryn

"ARGH! Little bitch!" Pryn groaned as he forced Sam away

"A new member, Sam King." Guy grinned

"YOU KILLED THEM!" She roared, punching Pryn again and again "DADDY! MOM! DENNIS! YOU KILED MY FAMILY! I WILL KILK YOU, YOU MONSTER!" She roared

"Do it Sam." Bleez grinned "Be a TRUE Red Lantern! Kill him! Seek your vengeance!"

"Wait! Sam is it?" Hal called out to her

"What?!" Sam snapped

"Don't do this." Hal tried to calm her down

"HE KILLED MY FAMILY! HE KILLED AN ENTIRE TOWN! I NOT LET HIM GO UNPUNISHED!" She roared, her rage building

"This is what the Red Lantern's do Jordon, you know this." Guy said simply

"We seek Vengance! JUSTICE!" Another Red Lantern growls

"We do what is necessary!" Another added

"But it won't bring them back." Hal answered

"Wouldn't you want vengeance if you found the person responsible?" Guy asked

"Do it Sam!" Bleez encouraged "Get your revenge!"

Pryn started laughing as he was being held by the neck in Sam's hand "...I remember you know...the cry baby...ha *cough*...I saw how your family burned...once you kill me...your fate is sealed...I see in your eyes...you don't have the guts...you sappy dyke." he insulted her which was the last straw.

Sam snapped his neck. She let go of Pryn's corpse and she began to cry. True her family was avenged...but she took a life.

 **"GREEN LANTERN 58722 DECEASED, RETURNING TO SECTOR TO FIND REPLACEMENT USER!"** Pryn's ring flew off to find a new bearer

"Good going rookie." Guy grinned "You're now a full-fledged Red Lantern, you killed your first guilty foe."

No... she was STRONGER than this! She wasn't a weak CHILD!

Being a Red Lantern... means doing what has to be done.

Making the guilty suffer

"I knew you could do it." Bleez grinned seductively

She can't be scared of taking the lives of monsters, for they do not hesitate. She can't be scared of becoming a monster, she just has to remember why she is doing this and with Bleez bu her side... she KNOWS she can do it!

The Green Ring that just left, turned around and began to head for Sam shocking everyone

 **"SAMANTHA KING OF EARTH, YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO OVERCOME GREAY FEAR!"** the Ring said

As it said that, no one noticed that a large yellow bug made out of energy that looked like it was from your worst nightmare crawled its way out of the body of the dead Lantern

"You! You will be MINE!" the nightmarish Parallax called out to Sam

 **"WELCOME TO THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS!"** the ring flew onto Sam's finger

Sam screamed as Red, Yellow and Green light blazed around her, holding her head as she felt like it was going to explode

The symbol of the Sinestro Corps appeared in her eyes as Parallex fought her for control

Her outfit had changed into a mismatch of black, white, green, red and yellow with one leg having a red heeled thigh high boot that looked to be made of latex while her other had a green flat ankle length boot, she had a yellow hooded cape and one yellow glove and one green one, her red mask was still there and her suit was pure black with different red, yellow and green patterns with a strange combination of the three corps' symbols on her chest

She screamed in pain as her heart once again felt like it would break apart

"Sam!" Dex-Starr grabbed her using a protective construct

"Power level contradicting. ranging between 5% and 0.5%" Sam's rings stated

"We need to get her back." Bleez explained

The 'Succubus' raced at Sam and hugged her tightly, trapping her arms between their chests as Sam continues to thrash and scream in pain as she felt herself dying as well as trying to fight off Parallex 'I hope this works.' Bleez thought, forming a rope construct that wrapped around them at chest level so Sam couldn't move her arms but Bleez could use hers

"What is she doing?" Hal asked, shocked and confused

"Any number of things." Guy admitted

Bleez sighed, before she pushed her Ring against Sam's red ring "Take it! **WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED, RIPPED FROM A CORPSE SO FREASHLY DEAD, TOGETHER WITH OUR HELLISH HATE, WE WILL BURN THEM ALL- THAT IS _OUR_ FATE!** " She called, before she pulled Sam into a kiss making their red auras combine

"Well that's one thing." a Red Lantern went wide eyed, apparently lesbians are accepted in any place in the universe.

"Bleez...?" Sam whispered as her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell asleep.

Bleez smiled, letting the rope constrict fade away and holding Sam bridal style in her strange mis-matched form

 **"Power Level: 50%"** Sam's Ring said, shortly followed by Bleez

 **"Power Level: 25%"**

"Did she... share her charge?" Another Red Lantern asked

"I didn't know we could do that." A third muttered

"Samantha King, Bleez, bonding complete." The two female Red Lantern's Ring's said in unison

"What did you...?" Hal asked

"I transferred my charge, well some of it, to her." Bleez explained "But because of... how close we are... and the way I modified the Oath... we are basically married."

"You're MARRIED to her?!" Hal and Guy asked in shock

"Don't be such prudes. Many races have same sex marriages." A Red Lantern explained sanctifying Bleez's and Sam's union

"Besides, it was the only way to help her." Bleez defended

"Sam...?" Dex-Starr asked in worry rubbing his head on Sam's head

"Don't worry Dex-Starr. She's just asleep." Bleez explained

"Hal...Sorry about your friend." Guy apologized to the green lantern

"Me too." Hal nodded knowing to say goodbye to a good Lantern is hard.

"We should proberbly take her back to Oa." Hal sighed, looking at Sam

"Into the Lion's den?! No thanks Green Lantern!" Bleez held Sam close while Dex-Starr hissed at him

"They're the only ones who'd probably know what the hell just happened." Hal explained

"The new Guardian's aren't like the older ones, they aren't crazy!" Hal tried to reason

"You think I'm gonna trust GREEN'S?!" Bleez hissed

"YOUR 'wife' is now also a Green." Hal pointed out

"He HAS got you there Bleez." Guy added "We'll go. I don't know about you but I've ALSO got some questions for the Guardians."

Bleez growled, holding Sam close, but reluctantly nodded

"Go back to base." Guy ordered the other reds

"But..." the others said

"I said: Back to base." Guy pointed back at them.

"Mreow?" Dex-Starr asked

"Where ever we go, Dex-Starr goes." Bleez spoke

"Fine. He can come too."

"Wha...?!" the others couldn't believe it. "Bloody favouritism." they muttered as they returned back to base

The group all headed off to Oa, Sam sleeping peacefully as Bleez looked down at her in slight worry

'Stay safe...' Bleez thought to Sam

As they arrived there was a less than friendly but not as hostile welcome for the Red Lanterns. "Hey, they're here with me."

"Jordan, what're you doing?!" Kilowag, Hal's mentor and friend flew down

"That girl is a Red, a Green and currently hosting Parallex." Hal explained

"You're pulling my leg." Kilowog disbelieved him

"Look at her!" Hal shouted

"Whoa..." Kilowog stood in shock

"We will listen Hal Jordan." The Guardians answered via telepathy "Bring her to us."

"Come on." Hal directed them

Bleez nodded, following nervously with Dex-Starr on her shoulder. The Green Lantern's they passed wither glared or learned at her

Thinking about it, after what she had gone through... why did she go and seduce people for her own needs? Why did was she trying to use men like that? Ever since she was kissed by Sam, her mind had been clearer and she had been able to control her rage easier... like all that anger had clouded her mind from her pain

"Let us examine her." One of the Guardians spoke. Using their powers they levitated Sam and examined her using the emotional spectrum

"Well, you figured out what's wrong with her this time?" Guy asked

"What do you mean: This time?" Hal asked

"Her Ring acted up from a Star Sapphire attack, basically leading to the equivalent to her heart stopping until she nearly emptied her Ring to send a Kryptonian with a Red Ring into the Blood Lake." Guy explained

"She blasted a Kryptonian into the blood pool?" Hal asked "Using an emotion that wasn't the natural one for the ring."

"Basically." Guy answered

"Which Kryptonian?" Hal asked

"SuperGirl." Bleez answered

"No, seriously." Hal said in disbelife

"Seriously." Both Bleez and Guy said

"We have found the cause of this Lantern's predicament." The Guardian said

"Well what is it?" Bleez asked

"How can she use opposite ends of the spectrum at once?" Guy asked

"It seems, she is a similar person to Lantern Kyle. She is blessed by the Emotional Spectrum, with the potential to become a White Lantern." One Guardian explained

"It just manifests itself sooner than with Lantern Kyle because of the instability of her part of the spectrum." A second said

"She honestly could have become of any Corps if the Red Ring hadn't gotten to her." A third said, creating constructs of different moments in Sam's life

When she stood up against bullies even though she was scared

Bullies running away from her in pure terror

Sam hording things in her younger hears

Sam with her first girlfriend

Sam helping a homeless man get to a shelter when it was raining

Sam praying for her mother to be okay when her brother was being born, but knew it would all be okay

And finally, Sam's anger at finding people bullying her brother

"She's lead such a life living through each of the spectrum she was a prime candidate for being a White Lantern." The fourth said

"That explains why she was able to construct: The Butcher and The Predator." Bleez understood

"You didn't mention that!" Hal gasped

"After Lantern Kyle gained the White Light we scanned Earth, and discovered about five or six hundred humans with the potential of becoming White Lantern's." A fourth Guardian explained

"Five or six HUNDRED?!" Hal asked in astonishment

"Potentially. It seems Earth is the most emotionally balanced yet unbalanced place in that sector." The first Guardian explained

"So Earth is basically the birthplace of the new White Lantern Corps?" Guy asked

"Considering that is where the Entity of Life slept since the beginning of Earth and the fact it was the first planet with life, it kinda makes sense." Hal muttered

"I guess." Guy muttered

"So what's going to happen to her? She's not going to die is she?" Bleez asked since she and Sam were now "married".

"No, the White Light will not kill her. White is life." A Guardian replied

"But what about the Red and Green rings?" Guy asked

"She shall be fine, but she needs the Blue Ring first. Without the Blue light of Hope, the contradictions of the Green and Red lights fighting for dominance could kill her if the Red Ring's power gets too low." A second Guardian said

"And Parallex?" Hal asked

"... get me a Yellow Ring." Sam said, waking up which shocked everyone


	3. Blazing Hope

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics

* * *

 **The Emotional Spectrum: A Harem Tale**

 **Chapter 3: Blazing Hope  
**

* * *

*a bit earlier, in Sam's mind*

Sam was flouting in a seemingly endless space, the area full of different colours of light... except for one area which was all Yellow where Parallex was waiting

"Who... who are you... what's going on?" Sam gulped in fear

"I am Parallex, the Entity of Fear! You are my new Host, I shall have your body!" Parallex growled

"Sorry, I've got a girlfriend." Sam joked

"Your sexuality or relationship doesn't matter to me." Parallax scoffed "You have a great abundance for fear!"

"I-I'm not scared." Sam answered

"Why lie to yourself? I can smell it on you." Parallax answered

"Fine! I'm scared!" She snapped, feeling her anger rise "But I do not let my fear control me, I do not give in to it, and you sure as HELL aren't going to control ME! In fact, YOU should be scared of ME!"

"I should be scared of YOU?! Foolish girl, I am fear itself! I have existed since there was life! You cannot comprehend my power!" Parallax roared "You'll become my host! You'll become my controlled little bitch!"

"That's all your power is: fear! Let me tell you something: people being afraid is normal, conquering that fear renders you useless!" Sam debated back "I may be afraid, but I am NOT going to be your host and I am sure as hell NOT YOUR BITCH!" Sam roared back at the Entity of Fear

Her body was surrounded by red flames "Now, listen here! I am a RED LANTERN! I do NOT fall, I do not OBEY ANYONE! I AM SAMANTHA KING, THE RED LANTERN!" she roared, a red energy hand construct wrapping around Parallex's neck and slammed it into the ground "And YOU are MY BITCH!" She roared

"You think you can contain me?! You insignificant insect, you don't possess the correct ring!" Parallax shouted struggling to get free.

"A YELLOW power ring, right? By the way: you look like a giant centipede with a praying mantis, you're the insect here not me!" Sam retorted back

She focused her power, green and red chains binding Parallex "I'll. Be. Back." She growled

* * *

*in the real world*

"She's lead such a life living through each of the spectrum she was a prime candidate for being a White Lantern." Sam heard a voice say as she awoke, looking over to see everyone talking to the Guardian's

"That explains why she was able to construct: The Butcher and The Predator." Bleez understood

"You didn't mention that!" Hal gasped

"After Lantern Kyle gained the White Light we scanned Earth, and discovered about five or six hundred humans with the potential of becoming White Lantern's." A fourth Guardian explained

"Five or six HUNDRED?!" Hal asked in astonishment

"Potentially. It seems Earth is the most emotionally balanced yet unbalanced place in that sector." The first Guardian explained

"So Earth is basically the birthplace of the new White Lantern Corps?" Guy asked

"Considering that is where the Entity of Life slept since the beginning of Earth and the fact it was the first planet with life, it kinda makes sense." Hal muttered

"I guess." Guy muttered

"So what's going to happen to her? She's not going to die is she?" Bleez asked since she and Sam were now "married".

"No, the White Light will not kill her. White is life." A Guardian replied

"But what about the Red and Green rings?" Guy asked

"She shall be fine, but she needs the Blue Ring first. Without the Blue light of Hope, the contradictions of the Green and Red lights fighting for dominance could kill her if the Red Ring's power gets too low." A second Guardian said

"And Parallex?" Hal asked

"... Give me a Yellow Ring." Sam growled, waking up

"Sam!" Dex-Starr cheered as he flew into Sam's arm

"Hey Dexter, good Kitty." Sam smiled, scratching his chin

"The cat talks?" Kilowog asked

"Actually the ring translates his thoughts. But yeah Dex-Starr does talk, not incessantly but he does." Guy answered

"Samantha King of Earth are you sure you wish to bear a ring that causes and inspires fear?" A guardian asked

"Yes. Because it will help me keep that over grown bug under control." Sam growled, her aura blazing

'Hot.' Bleez thought at the sight of the angry Sam

"Speaking of Parallex... what was going on with him?" Guy asked "Last I knew, Sinestro sealed the bug inside of him and flew away from the universe so no one could find him again."

"That means one thing." A Guardian sighed

"Sinestro is dead..." Hal muttered, sad his friend was dead

"Which poses a problem." The guardian spoke

"Why? What's the problem, you can make the rings can't you?" Sam asked

"We cannot." A guardian said

"We are of the GREEN Lantern, there is another Corps that uses the Yellow Light of Fear." A second guardian said

"Sinestro created the Corps, but he isn't the SOURCE of the Sinestro Corps. But there is no real order without him." The first guardian continued

"So?" Sam asked

"There is no guarantee that they will help you." Another replied

"If we just tell them the situation..." Sam began to think

"No, most likely they will try and drive you to the very limit of your fear and ensure you to become Parallax's next host." The second guardian answered

"Our only chance, is to kidnap a Yellow Lantern and make them copy their Ring. Or, kill one and you take the Ring before it flies away." Guy grinned

"So those are REALLY the two options? Kidnap or kill?" Sam asked

"That DOES seem to be the case Samantha King of Earth." The third guardian said

"It's Sam. Call me Sam." She asked politely

"We'll add it to the list." Bleez said "First you need a Blue Ring so you can go from Red to something else WITHOUT dying."

"We have sent word to Saint Walker. He will come." A guardian spoke.

"That's all well and good. But how is she gonna get the other rings? Larfleeze isn't known for his generosity." Guy commented "And I'm pretty sure the Indigo Tribe will bind you to their will."

"We can cross those roads when we get to them." Hal replied "After all, she needs to MASTER the emotions and not just control them to become a White Lantern."

"I noticed you didn't mention the Violet light." Bleez pointed out

"That's easy, we speak to Carol!" Guy said making Hal growl in anger "What's wrong Jordon?"

"The Star Sapphire known as Carol Ferris has left Lantern Jordon for she has fallen in love with the White Lantern Kyle Rayner and she is now pursuing a relationship with him." A guardian said

"Ah...tough break Jordan." Guy sucking air through his teeth, half regretting his answer.

"It's fine." Hal said bitterly

"Can Dex-Starr and I speak to Sam by ourselves please?" Bleez asked, hating how polite she had to be but she didn't want to risk getting attacked... or making her boss mad

"Of course. But you must do it in a different location." the first guardian answered

"Why?" Sam asked then saw the giant green lantern behind her "Oh...right."

"It's no offense to you, but we must be cautious around Parallax." the second guardian added

"I understand." Sam nodded as she and Bleez went off with Dex-Starr flying behind them. They where soon outside the building, Sam turning to Bleez "So Bleez what's MMMPH!" She started, when Bleez pulled her into a deep kiss

"Hmm..." Sam moaned lovingly as Bleez gently removed her lips "What was that for...? Not that I'm complaining." She smiled

"I have to admit, I was worried." Bleez admitted "But... isn't there a tradition on Earth? 'You may kiss the bride'?"

"Wait...what?" Sam blushed

"When you defeated the Corrupted Green Lantern your power ring was drained, I shared my charge with you...in doing so, we became married." Bleez explained

"What?" Sam gulped "How did that work?"

"All of the Rings are based off the old Guardian's designs, and they installed the Rings with a monitoring system since they didn't allow Lantern's being in relationships with each other." Bleez explained "But one, Ganthet, didn't agree and left that in as a backdoor."

"And how did you know about it?"

"The Red Lantern Central Power Battery told me." Bleez explained

"The Lanterns can talk?" Sam asked in disbelief

"Not talk like humans, the Central Power batteries are both super computers and power stations." Bleez explained

"Whoa...ow..." Sam smiled but flinched in a bit of pain

"Sam! You okay?" Bleez asked in worry

"I...still need the blue ring." Sam smiled and felt Dex-Starr rubbing his head under her hand

"I'll get you one, even if I have to rip a Blue Lantern's arm off to get if." Bleez smiled

"... That is both sweet, and creepy." Sam muttered

"That will not be necessary." a calm voice spoke as he floated down "Greetings Red Lanterns. I am Saint Walker, I believe that The Guardians have asked me to give you this." He opened his hand to reveal a blue power ring.

"That was quick." Sam muttered, grasping it

"Hope comes to those who need it. And you have hope Red Lantern." Saint Walker explained

Sam nodded and slid the Ring onto her finger, gasping. Her heart felt lighter and her cloths changed, her eyes and lips changing from blood red to ocean blue. The outfit looked like her Red Lantern uniform, all of the red becoming blue except for her boots which were now white. Her suit had some extra white lines and her mask had grown a bit "Whoa...this feels..." Sam smiled "Like the world is off my shoulders..."

"That is the light of hope." Saint Walker answered

Sam nodded, sliding the Green and Red rings off her hands before putting them back on. She put the Red Ring on her right ring finger, the Green Ring onto her left main finger and the Blue Ring rested on her left middle finger

"Another human tradition: the wedding ring." Sam smiled as she cupped Bleez's cheek and kissed her, the Red Lantern gasping at the feeling of the Blue Light that covered her being

'This...this feels great...' Bleez smiled as the blue light filled her being. The Rage subsided, her body feeling tingly

"Ah, love. It is such a nice thing to see. I believe it would be easy for you to he able to master the Violet Light, Sister Samantha." Saint Walker smiled

"She's got that down." Bleez blushed brightly causing Sam to blush also.

"It seems so." Saint Walker smiled

"Now,I believe I should take you to the home world of the Blue Lantern's so you can be trained." Saint Walker nodded

"Hang on, she hasn't trained with the Green's yet!" Hal called

 **"WILLPIWER DETECTED!"** Walker's Ring said

 **"Power Level: 163%"** Hal's Ring called

"And she has yet to Master Rage." Guy added

"Where... you two spying on us making out?" Sam asked in disbelief but was ignored

"She's also got to get a yellow ring as well. She's containing Parallax, she needs to contain it." Hal commented

Sam, Bleez and Dex-Starr just watched as the three leaders started arguing, Saint Walker not raising his voice but still taking part in the disagreement

"This is what happens when Rage, Willpower and Hope get at loggerheads." Bleez rolled her eyes

"Silly Lanterns." Dex-Starr commented

"I hope you don't mean us, as well." Sam asked

"No. You're nice."Dex-Starr answered

"Good Kitty." Sam stroked on his belly making him purr

"Me good kitty." He purred happily

"So... Sam... Should we 'celebrate'?" Bleez grinned

"I think that's a GREAT idea." Sam whispered with a smile as they both flew off, with Dex-Starr still in her arms.

"Hey... Where did they go?" Gai asked after a few more minutes of arguing

* * *

*deep in space*

In an outer region of space, talk of a powerful being had risen. This caught the ears of a certain orange and black clad alien "Hmm... a powerful thing? I MUST have it! I WILL have it!" Unfortunately due to word of mouth and some mistranslated meanings through the universe this being believed that it was an item instead of a person.

And so... Larfleez sped off into space

* * *

*deep in space*

On a deserted, dead planet a lone figure walked over the land. Hundreds of voices from nowhere was chanting

 **"The Blackest Night... falls from the skies..."**

Hundreds of thousands of rings where flying around the person

 **"The darkness grows... as all light dies."**

The finds flew into ground one at a time, all across the planet

 **"We crave your hearts... and your demise."**

Black energy began to glow across the planet

 **"By my Black Hand... THE DEAD SHALL RISE!"**

All across the planet, decaying hands with black rings burst from the ground

* * *

*elsewhere, with Kyle Rayner*

The first White Lantern flew through the air, noticing a pink light flying towards him "Hey Carol!" He waved

"Kyle." Carol flew towards him "There's been news."

"What? What's going on?" Kyle asked

"News of a new Lantern that possesses the same power you have. The potential to be a White Lantern." Carol explained

"What?! Well where is this Lantern?" Kyle asked

"Back on Oa, she's still there." Carol answered

"This one's a girl?" Kyle gasped

"Yea. Although she is doing it differently. She isn't manipulating the power through a damaged Ring like you where, she is going to get one Ring after another amd then master the emotions from them." Carol replied

"Well that's ONE way of getting mastery over all emotions." Kyle continued to fly with Carol. "But it DOES beg the question: who'll be after her when she masters them all?"

"Who knows." Carol shrugged

* * *

*Back on Oa*

Dex-Starr was sleeping on a chair, curled up like a fluffy ball. While Bleez and Sam were on a bed in an embrace.

The two where naked, only wearing their rings, with a blanket laying atop them

"That... was amazing." Sam smiled, looking at Bleez's unmasked face. Her skin was pale blue like the rest of her, and her face was purely beautiful

Like an angel

Which it was sort of like what she was when she had her wings

Her black hair cut in a very short bob giving her a tom-boy look, but it somehow added to her charm.

"I...have to admit...hmm...You were better than those Sinestro bastards...MUCH better..." Bleez smiled satisfied

"I guess my love is better than their lust. Right?" Sam asked to which her eyes glowed a faint pink

"Yea." Bleez muttered, feeling light headed from the possessive nature of the Violet Light 'suffocating' her in a way but she didn't care

"I guess Dex-Starr's part of our little family then isn't he?" Sam asked

"Looks like it." Bleez answered "Still, he took to you instantly. Not many got that chance."

"Because I showed him kindness and love, I guess he's like our baby." Sam giggled lightly

"True...I can think of worse adoptions." Bleez answered

"Name one." Sam asked

"A predator species adopting their natural prey...then promptly eating them." Bleez explained

"Ah...Well the only "eating" here is where I eat YOU out..." Sam giggled then kissed Bleez on her nose

Bleez smiled, holding Sam close 'What... is wrong with me?' Bleez thought in shock 'She... she was meant to be the ends to a means... but... love is complete BS...'

"I'm glad you lied for me." Sam smiled "I owe you everything, you gave me: the training, the fire, the determination...I'm glad we're married."

"Same." Bleez smiled, kissing Sam "Just think of me, I will your tether. It will help you fight Parallex."

Sam knew she'd be there. As long as she had someone to fight for she'd be able to protect them.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, kissing Bleez softly "I love you." She whispered softly

'Love...no...I...I can't...Sam's just...my wife...' Bleez thought to herself almost crying 'She's my wife...I love her!'

"Bleez?" Sam asked, a bit worried

"I love you to." Bleez whispered. Her mind felt so clear, the rage was there... but it wasn't blinding 'You've cleared my mind Sam...You don't know what kind of power you possess.' Bleez thought to herself which she directed mentally to Sam.

"Bleez, Sam?" Dex-Starr asked as he jumped on the bed

"We're here Dexter, what's wrong?" Sam asked

"Bad dream..." Dex-Starr frowned

"Come here..." Sam opened her arms to which Dex-Starr walked up to them.

Sam and Bleez sat up, the two forming underwear with their rings with Sam's being blue and Bleez's red, before Sam scooped Dex-Starr into her arm's, hugging the cat as she let the blue light calm him down "All Will Be Well." She whispered soothingly

A knock came at the door "Lantern Sam, are you decent?" it was a guardian's voice

"Err...No." Sam answered honestly

She and Bleez quickly materialized their costumes before she called "Come on in!"

"It seemed appropriate to knock before entering someone's home." The Guardian said "I need to warn you that you may have the blue ring, you must take its oath."

"Yeah...the oath...which is...?" Sam agreed but realized she hadn't actually taken it since there was a three way verbal brawl between: Guy, Hal and Walker.

"I will recite it for you." The guardian answered and Sam followed the words exactly

 **"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our hearts ignite! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars- GOT HOPE BURN'S BRIGHT!"**

" **Power Level: 100%"** the Ring called as a blue Power Battery appeared before her

"Well, I've got another one." She shrugged, putting the Blue Lanrern in her storage dimension

"And there is also the Green Lantern's Oath." The Guardian added

"Just...just give me a minute..." Sam asked

"Of course." The Guardian accepted

"How're you feeling?" Bleez asked

"Good. Weird but good." Sam smiled "Okay. I'm ready."

"Very well, I shall recite the oath." The guardian began shortly followed by Sam

 **"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let all those who worship evil's might, beware my power- GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"**

In a flash of green Sam's eyes and lips turned green, her mask shrinking, before her cloths changed. She was now wearing a full body black suit with wrist length white gloves and ankle length white boots with no heels, the suit from the wait up is green except for the arms which are still black so it looks like she is wearing a loose shirt on top of the outfit with a hood connected to the 'shirt'

"Half way through the Spectrum dear." Bleez chuckled softly

"Yeah..." Sam giggled now having half the power of the Emotional Spectrum

"How do you feel Lantern Sam?" The guardian asked

"I...don't know...there isn't a word to describe how I feel." Sam explained

"Well, you look REALLY hot. For a green." Bleez grinned

"Thank you." Sam smiled

* * *

*in space*

Kyle and Carol where flying for Oa, when Kyle held his head and screamed in pain

"Kyle? Kyle! What's wrong?" Carol asked

"They... they're comming." Kyle groaned in pain

"They?" Carol asked

"The... the Black." Kyle muttered

"We have to get to Oa!" Carol began to carry Kyle to the Green Lantern Headquarters

"We...have to...warn them..." Kyle groaned in the pain.

"We will. Can you fly?" Carol asked

"Yeah...I can focus...let's go." Kyle forced through the pain

The two flew side by side, the pain slowly subsiding

* * *

*in deep space*

On a planet there where three different kind of Lantrn's in a circle, three people using different powers

"Soon the Knights of Pain shall rise." One said, wearing grey "Despair shall fill their souls."

"Sorrow shall crush their wills." The second said, wearing cyan

"And agony shall tear their bonds apart!" The third grinned with this one wearing a burgandy-ish uniform


	4. Hope, Love and prelude to Avarice

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics

* * *

 **The Emotional Spectrum: A Harem Tale**

 **Chapter 4: Hope, Love and prelude to Avarice  
**

* * *

After sorting out their argument, they asked Sam who she would go to train with first. "I think... I think it would be best if I learnt under Saint Walker first." Sam said "With Bleez there I can learn to master Rage and Hope, before coming back to learn about Will."

"If that's what you want." Hal shrugged

"Alright, call us when you're ready to learn you next step." Guy shrugged off

"Okay... I guess." Sam nodded

Before they could continue, Kyle Rayner crashed on the planet in a bolt of white light "What the...Carol? KYLE?!" Hal shouted

"Hal..." Kyle strained to get up.

"What happened? What's going on?" Hal asked

"The Black...They've returned!" Kyle explained

"The Black Lantern Corps? Returned? How?"

"I... I don't know." Kyle groaned "I... I just felt the Black Light return, it is eating away at Life."

"Then let's kick their ass!" Guy yelled

"You can't... they are waiting... building an army." Kyle groaned "They are on a planet, hidden deep in the universe."

"What? How many?" Guy asked

"Too many..." Kyle answered

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Carol worried

"I'll take him." Kilowog levitated him

The large Lantern lifted the White Lantern and helped him to the infirmary, Carol following

"Black Lantern's? What are they?" Sam asked

"Corpses. Brought back by the Black Light of Death. After all The Corps banded together and defeated them during The Blackest Night with the combined power of the White Light of Life." Hal explained

"So... I can stop them?" Sam asked, looking at her hands

"It IS possible, but you need to master every emotion in the spectrum." Guy explained

"But I know you will see this through." Saint Walker sounded hopeful

"Yea." Sam nodded "All Will Be Well." She smiled, before walking towards the Infermary

"Where are you going?" Guy asked

"I'm going to ask Ms Ferris about training, and if Mr Rayner is well enough I was going to ask him for tips." Sam replies

"Okay, just don't take too long." Guy added

"Yea yea, I know boss." She called back confidently, being married to Bleez and how quick she was improving with her ring bringing out her confidence

"Did she just...?" Guy was dumbfounded

"I think she just sassed you." Hal laughed, this day was getting a little better after all.

"She's my girl." Bleez grinned, Dex-Starr resting on her shoulder

* * *

*with Sam*

Sam, still in her Green Lantern state, approached Infirmary. Walking inside she saw Kyle resting on a bed without his mask, Carol sitting next to his bed. Carol was wearing the new uniform she started using after the Brightest Day: a suit of pink armour that covered her from neck to toe with a black strip going down the front, a large white eight point star in the middle of her stomach. She, however, was not wearing the helmet-like mask she normally wore

"So...you're the new White Lantern?" Carol asked

"Yeah...I'm Sam King." Sam explained

"Star Sapphire...But I'm also called Carol Ferris." Carol returned the courtesies

The two shook hands with small smiles "So you use the Light of Love right?" Sam asked

"Yes?" Carol asked back

"... why does everyone call it Violet? It is PINK!" Sam deadpanned

"Don't ask me, it's just the universe's way I guess." Carol laughed

"Pretty sexist if you ask me." Sam commented

"You wouldn't be the first to mention it." Carol answered

"True. Now, for the reason I'm here. I was wondering if you or someone you knew could... you know... get me a Ring and train me?" Sam said, feeling a bit nervous

"You want to become a Star Sapphire?" Carol asked

"Yeah, see: I'm sort of a chosen potential for a White Lantern. I need to master each of the emotions if we're gonna stand any chance against the Black Lanterns." Sam explained

"But we have Kyle?" Carol said on confusion

"Well yeah...but I was chosen as well." Sam explained

"Carol...let me...get up..." Kyle groaned

"Kyle!" She gasped, helping him sit up "Are you okay?'

"I'll be fine... So…. you're the new White Lantern initiate." Kyle asked

"Yeah, I'm Sam King." Sam introduced herself

"Well, you are doing it in a different way to me so I'm not sure how much help I would be. I'm Kyle Rayner." he nodded

"Oh...right...I'm also wondering if you can give me any pointers on how to use White Lantern powers." Sam also asked

"That I can do..." Kyle grinned

* * *

*with the others*

"Hmm?" A Guardian said, looking to the sky... When twenty to thirty Lantern Rings flew to the planet

"No...it cannot be..." A guardian gasped

"They have returned." a second guardian added

"The return of the Blackest Night." a third guardian spoke in fear

The Green Lantern rings fell to the floor in front of them, with zero energy and Black Lantern goop/blood covering them

"Oh god damn." Hal muttered in shock

"Think you're up to the task Hal?" Guy asked

"Against a whole army of Lanterns that are comprised of heart hungry corpses...? We'll have to see." Hal commented

"She's not doing this alone." Bleez glared

 **"Help Sam!"** Dex-Starr growled

"The more the merrier. Try not to get yourselves killed." Guy commented

"We also need to get Sam time for her to master the other rings." Hal added

"Then we will worry about that while you all deal with taking them on as best you can." Bleez suggested

 **"Help Sam, help Sam!"** Dex-Starr agreed

Hal nodded and brought his ring up to his face and said "Green Lantern's, a situation has emerged! The Black Lanterns have returned, the Blackest Night is upon us once again!"

"Understood." the Lantern's responded

"We better warn the other Corps. We're gonna need everyone." Hal explained

"Better to cut the infection off before it spreads." Guy nodded

"That's...disturbing..." Hal looked at him funny

"Red Lantern remember." Guy rolled his eyes

"Right." Guy nodded, as Sam walked towards them holding a Star Sapphire ring in her hand

"Looks like you've gotten the next ring." Bleez smiled

"Looks like." Sam smiled

"So...you gonna show us what you look like?" Bleez asked

"Sure." Sam smiled as she recited the Star Sapphire Oath. **"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night , accept our ring and join our fight-Love conquers all WITH VIOLET LIGHT!"**

As she said this Sam put the Violet Ring onto her left ring finger, and a pink light surrounded her. She now wore thigh high pink boots, a pair of pink shoulder length gloves, a pink crown, a pink tube top and a pink cape with a black under suit.

"Hot..." Bleez blushed

"Thanks." Sam answered "Sort of glad it doesn't expose my chest."

"Yea, your costume isn't as revealing as most Star Sapphire's." Hal replied

"Awww." Guy sighed

"Perv. She's mine!" Bleez grabbed Sam

 **"Ours!"** Dex corrected her

"... Dex-Starr?" Sam asked in a bit of confusion

 **"You're my mommies**..." Dex smiled

Sam smiled, pulling Dex-Starr into her arms and hugging him "Aww, I love you to Dexter." She smiled, kissing him

"I hate to break up the pleasantries...actually no I don't. Don't you have three other emotions to master?" Guy rolled his eyes

"I have three more ti get, and then I need to Master all seven." Sam replied

"Hopefully, you'll get round to them." Hal said flying off "Come on Guy."

"You don't order ME around! A Red Lantern goes where they choose...and in this case I'm flying in your general direction so..." Guy defended

"Oh just hurry up boss." Sam said, rolling her eyes

"She's sassing me AGAIN!" Guy groaned

"Do you expect anything different?" Bleez chuckled as she, Sam and Dex-Starr took off flying to the home world of the Blue Lantern's

"Mine, mine, mine, mine!" an Orange Light flew straight to Oa, causing Hal and Guy to spin like battle-tops "WHERE IS IT?!" It shouted

"Larfleeze? Where's what?" Hal asked

"The item! The item of great power!" Larfleeze shouted

"What item?!" Hal growled, forming chain constructs around the... the alien.

"The Item! Item of Power! Possesses power over all!" Larfleeze struggled to free himself

"Describe it!" Guy shouted

"Tall, power of Entities, bright, VERY bright!" Larfleeze described it as best as he could

"... does he mean Sam?" Hal asked Guy

"Where did you hear about this "item"? Who told you?" Guy continued the interrogation forming a sawmill blade

"Words, whispers, tells and sightings. Heard by various Lanterns and other beings." Larfleeze explained as the blade was nearing his neck

"Of course you want it, you're you." Hal scoffed

"You're not hurting one of my Lantern's." Guy growled

"Your LANTERN'S? What do you mean?" Larfleeze asked

"This "item" you're talking about is a Red Lantern! My corps, you wretched sniveling..." Guy started threatening Larfleeze

"Guy..." Hal stared at him

"I WANT IT!" Larfleez called, his orange light constructs appearing "I SHALL ADD THEN TO MY CORPS!"

"No chance. She'll earn her place among your corps, not be part of your collection!" Guy blasted the Avarice driven alien only to be blocked by three constructs of fallen corps members

* * *

*with Saint Walker, Sam, Bleez & Dex-Starr*

The four where flying through space together, heading towards Odym

"Are you ready to begin your training Sister Samantha?" Saint Walker asked

"As ready as I'll ever be. And it's just Sam, not Samantha." Sam smiled

"The Blue's are super formal, like the full blown nuns or such crap." Bleez scoffed

"You visited them often?" Sam asked

"No, but this Corps are so full of themselves at times." Bleez grumbled

"There are a lot of conflicts that either has the Corps' fighting AGAINST each other or alongside each other." Saint Walker explained

"True, but with the Sam learning the Emotional Spectrum...I guess I can hold back my anger for her." Bleez accepted to hold her anger back

"Thanks Dear." Sam kissed Bleez on her cheek

"We're here." Saint Walker pointed out the home planet of the Blue Lantern Corps.

"This place... is beautiful." Sam gasped, still in her Star Sapphire state "So... so beautiful."

"The very air is filled with...calm...Dex?" Bleez commented and saw Dex-Starr jump to the floor

"Hmm...like a large world of catnip!" Dex-Starr smiled rubbing his suit against the ground itself

"It seems your 'baby' is glad to be here." Saint Walker smiled

"Yea." Sam smiled

"Saint Walker, welcome home." A female blue lantern who's legs seemed to be a single tail with a blue robe over her shoulders and a hood pulled up

"Sister Sercy, it is good to see you." Saint Walker nodded

"I see that this is the Red Lantern who is to master the Spectrum. Welcome to our home." Sister Sercy smiled

"It's good to be here. Dex-Starr seems to like it." Sam waved and saw Dex chasing a butterfly like insect in a playful manner

"I see." Sercy nodded "Saint Walker, I have looked into that 'marriage system' of the rings we were told about."

"Very good Sister. What did you discover?" Walker asked

"It is all as Bleez said, although it can ONLY be done between those of the same Corps." Sercy explained "Although Lantern Kyle is able to do it with any Corps because of his White Ring."

"So what you're saying is: Since I have got four out of seven rings I can marry any member of that respective corps?" Sam asked

"In simple terms: yes." Sister Sercy nodded

"Mine!" Bleez grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her close.

"Are you part of the Orange Lantern's?" Sam joked

"If it involves you: Yes." Bleez answered

"Same for me." Dex-Starr added.

Sam chuckled, hugging Bleez and scratching Dex-Starr's ear

"That is an amazing sight." Sercy smiled

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Bleez commented

"Might make a good postcard." Sam joked

"What's a "postcard"?" Bleez asked

"Don't worry about it." Sam waved off

"Sister Sercy will train you Sam." Saint Walker smiled

"Thanks." Sam smiled

"Sam. Sam, are you there?" Hal's voice came through her Green Ring

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Sam answered

"Larfleez, the only Orange Lantern, is coming for you!" Hal yelled

"... that sounds gross and icky." Sam joked

"I'M SERIOUS! He's heading for the Blue Lantern home world as we speak!" Hal snapped

"If he's the only Orange Lantern why is coming after me?" Sam asked

"He's going to add you to his "collection"." Hal explained

"... again, ew." Sam muttered

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Hal snapped "He absorbs everyone he kills INTO his Ring, stealing their identity and making them part of his Corps!"

"The Blue Lanterns have battled Larfleez multiple times." Saint Walked said "What we need to do is for Sister Sercy to train you before he arrives."

"Can you guys use constructs?" Sam asked

"We can, but only when a Green Lantern is near. And you ARE part Green Lantern Sam." Walker explained

"Got any tips on how to beat him?" Sam asked

"Only when we begin your training. Do not worry, I am hopeful that you will prevail." Walker smiled

"Thank you." She smiled, shifting to her Blue Lantern form

"Let us begin." Sercy nodded before flying off

* * *

*In space*

'Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! The New Lantern WILL be MINE!' Larfleeze flew at his hyper-speed to where Sam might be. 'Stupid Lantern's didn't tell me a thing!'


	5. Loving Greed

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics

* * *

 **The Emotional Spectrum: A Harem Tale**

 **Chapter 5: Loving Greed  
**

* * *

Sam panted a bit as she rested against a tree "Do not worry. The Blue Light is unusual to control, to those who are unused to it." Sister Sercy placed her hand on Sam's shoulder

"Yea. I have found the Red and Pink to be the easiest to control." Sam admitted

"The extreme sides of the spectrum ARE the easiest as they are the most influential. Going closer to the harmonious middle that is Willpower." Sercy smiled

"True..." Sam continued to rest.

"Just remember, there is no such thing as a no-win scenario, we do not give up. We do not stop wishing for the best, and we do not stop helping others." Sercy praised

"I still remember when I prayed for my baby brother..." Sam thought with a smile "When he was born...he was so cute..." She remembered the good memories with her brother and the joy she had with her family. Unknowingly the Blue Aura of Hope was surrounding her.

"Good. Good. Keep thinking of that." Sercy smiled

Sam imagined her family and thought how proud they'd be seeing her being the woman she's become: married and still being the girl they knew her to be. "Mommy, Daddy...Dennis..." She smiled and the blue light that surrounded her made her fly filling her heart with hope and joy.

"There you go." Sercy smiled

With hope for things to get better from here on out Sam created a construct that looked like the power ranger toy she was going to give to Dennis for his birthday, of course it was blue but she didn't care; the design, shape and character was correct. "Seem to like that toy you carried." Bleez observed

"It's my brother's birthday present." Sam smiled "He would've loved it."

"I'm sure he would have." Sercy nodded, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder

Sam looked at the construct then made it disperse "Okay, let's get back to training. I want to be sure I can take on Larfleeze."

"Very well." Sercy smiled

Bleez sighed, petting Dex-Starr as she saw her wife being trained by the Blue Lantern "You think she's hitting it off with Sercy, Dex?" She asked

 **"Sercy is nice...for a Blue Lantern."** Dex commented

"Yeah...she is." Bleez agreed "But I'm not sure about her being with that Blue though, Sam's mine."

 **"Ours."** Dex corrected her again

"Yeah...Ours." She petted the cat "She's OUR family, but she's MY lover." She corrected herself

A burning orange light had arrived to the Blue Lantern home-world "The Item...it MUST be here!" A construct searched it went down past the atmosphere and saw Sam practicing with her powers "THE ITEM!" it shouted before being captured by a Blue Lantern

"Why are you here?" The Lantern asked

"The Item Larfleeze is searching for. I found it!" The construct smiled before disappearing.

Larfleez gasped and threw the Lantern to the ground, before racing for Sam "MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" she chanted

"What was that?" Sam asked

"I believe that the Orange Lantern Larfleeze has come." Sercy answered

"MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!" Larfleeze shouted "ITEM!"

"Not interested, I'm in a Relationship!" Sam said, her Green Ring glowing

 **"WILLPOWER DETECTED!"** Both her Blue Ring and Sercy's called, Sam forming a stop sign construct that Larfleez ran into

"Ow! You're MINE!" Larfleeze shouted summoning his constructs

"That's a lot of constructs." Sam deadpanned

"Grab the item!" Larfleeze ordered his construct army

"Not on **your life!"** Bleez and Dex-Starr protected Sam and Sercy with a giant wall

"You've been practising." Sam joked

"You will ALL join my collection!" Larfleez roared, pointing at them

"Sam, you must access the Orange Light!" Sercy said "Take his lantern and gain a Ring! The Orange Light cannot absorb the Blue like it can the others, but even with the full Blue Lantern Corps we will be outnumbered! It is not an unwinnable fight..."

"For there is no such thing, but you hope to minimalize the casualties. Got it." Sam nodded

"You learn fast." Sercy chuckled

"Enough talk! You join collection NOW!" Larfleeze attacked

"Don't think so!" Sam, Bleez and Dex used their Red Rings together to attack the constructs

Sam charged at Larfleez, throwing around 'his Corps' as she went. She used the four rings in her posestion in tandem, although the green was not as well used as the others. And it was a bit hard with Parallex screaming at her, trying to break out

"You're mine!" Larfleeze reached out with his claws trying to kill Sam but all he got was a few strands of her hair and her fist in his face.

"'Mine' THIS you crazy hoarder!" Sam shouted thinking she broke his nose.

She noticed the Lantern in his arms, and the orange light shone from her eyes. She became desperate to have it... and then she became pissed because she DIDN'T have it

She shiftes to her Red Lantern form... and showed Larfleez what happened when you don't give a Red Lantern what they want

"Mine...mine, mine, MINE!" Sam began to mutter than shout and began fighting Larfleeze much more viciously

"What the hell is happening to her?" Bleez asked as she and Sercy destroyed several constructs but was becoming overwhelmed

"She's being influenced by the corrupting nature of the Orange Lantern." Sercy explained pushing back the constructs

"Damn it." Bleez growled

"Hands off!" Larfleez yelled

"MINE!" Sam more or less yelled, starting to savagely beat in the wielder of Orange Light's face

"Why couldn't she be this good when she was training to be a Red?" Bleez deadpanned

"This is the power of the Entity of Avarice. She is not herself, I am hopeful that de can control and contain the urge." Sercy spoke

"I don't NEED to hope. I KNOW she will." Bleez said as she destroyed a construct

"MINE!" Sam yelled, punching Larfleez away finally, holding the Lantern in her arms Larfleez's constructs raced to catch their master as Sam had reached inside the Lantern. "Mine...must keep head straight!" Sam tried to maintain her control and not the Orange Lantern. "Almost..." Sam reached inside the Lantern "Got it!" Sam pulled out an orange ring from the power battery. She kept it in her hand because she didn't know the oath, but that can be easily corrected.

She focused on the Lantern... FOCUSING on the Oath

"That's mine!" Larfleez yelled, racing at her

"No..." Sam whispered before she bbegan to recite the Oath **"What's mine is mine and mine and mine and mine not yours, MINE!"**

"She has acquired the Orange Ring...and it seems she's mastered it." Sercy exclaimed

"Told ya." Bleez smiled

As the orange light died down Sam was now wearing a pure black suit with orange flat heeled ankle length boots, orange bands around her upper arms (three on each arm), an orange triangular pattern on her chest and a loose silver belt. No mask, clearly showing her glowing orange eyes, with her orange lips in a slight snarl. She was not wearing any gloves, showing her orange painted nails. She slid the Orangr Ring onto her right forefinger slowly, putting it against the knuckle softly

"Now then..." Sam cracked her knuckles "What's yours again?"

"MINE!" Larfleez roared, redirecting his entire 'Corps' at her

Sam growled, and thrust her arm forwards launching her own version of Larfleez 'Corps' technique.

She focused on it.

What she WANTED most.

Her dad.

Her mom.

Her baby brother.

Her family.

Her family emerged from her ring, made out of the Orange Light of Avarice and they where wearing 'Orange Lantern' uniforms

There they were, by her side, as real as they could get. 'We're here Sam. Always.' She thought she could hear her family talk to her through her mind.

She smiled, her other Ring's reacting to the constructs

Her mother, a very positive and religious person, had her orange light construct gain some blue armour

Her father was a very confident and loyal man who was ex-military, someone who lover making others laugh, and his construct gained green light weapons

And her brother, a free spirit with a grin always on his face. He was someone who didn't understand the words hate or sad. He gained some violet light armour and pranking equipment to use as weapons

"What're...such power...such strong item! Must want, must have...MINE!" Larfleeze oversaw what she had made, making him all the more avaricious.

"No fucking way!" Sam shouted

 **'Language young lady!'** Sam's mother mentally spoke

"Sorry mum." Sam smiled

 **'Now, let's show these hunks of light what happens when you mess with the King's!'** Her father called, charging fearlessly

 **'For Sammy!'** The Dennis construct called as he followed his father

"Argh!" Larfleeze screamed as he was forced back by Sam's family "Such power...should be mine...WILL be mine!" He tried to maintain his onslaught but Sam adapted.

"Never!" She snarled, charging as her Orange Ring continued to shine... but she shifted to Red, the Blue and Green Rings also shining as she formed a massive sword and shield construct. The sword was made of Red light and the shield of Blue and Green. She began to slash at him, using her shield to block his blasts as well as to slam into his face

Her construct family, meanwhile, where helping Bleez, Dex-Starr and Sercy to fight Larfleez 'Corps'

 **"MREOW!"** Dex-Starr screeched as he made a pair of large claws against the constructs.

Bleez was using a terrible shaped beast that seemed to "eat" the orange light constructs that weren't Sam's family.

 **'Careful, you nearly bit me!'** The construct of Sam's brother called **'Meanie!'**

"Dennis stay focused!" Sam shouted

 **"Huh? Right got it!"** Dennis was given a potato gun that was in the shape of a BAZOOKA! **"Hoo-hoo-hoo MAMA!"** Dennis laughed in utter delight.

 **'Dennis, calm down young man or no pizza!'** The father construct called

 **'Yes Dad.** ' The child construct sighed

"They're so life like." Bleez muttered

"They are, I have heard that the more of a connection an Orange Lantern has to their desired construct the stronger is." Sercy explained

"That is very interesting." Bleez nodded

 **"So you are my daughter's wife?"** Sam's mother asked critically

"Yeah. I guess you could say I am." Bleez answered.

 **"Hmm."** Sam's mother examined her Bleez felt uncomfortable under the scrutinising gaze **"Well you handle yourself well and you saved my daughter twice."** She looked at her coldly **"I hope you don't break her heart."**

"I won't!" Bleez was determined not to be in fear

 **"Good."** Sam's mother smiled **"She thinks fondly of you."**

"Few." She sighed

 **"Once this is done, join us for dinner. I'll be cooking ribs."** The construct of Peggy King smiled

"I'll hold you too that." Bleez answered as Larfleeze's corps had begun to disappear.

Sam was overpowering the Orange Lantern alien. She had her construct sword by his neck she was panting with exhaustion "Now...are you...going to...leave me...alone...?"

"... yes." He squeaked

"Good. I'm not YOURS!" Sam shouted then pointed to Bleez "I'm HERS!"

"Yes mam!" Larfleez yelled before he took off flying away

 **"Wow...You kicked butt Sis!"** Dennis smiled

 **"You did seem to handle yourself well."** Sam's father smiled

"Thanks dad." Sam smiled

This... this was just so much

HER FAMILY WAS RIGHT HERE!

"Hello, I am Sercy of The Blue Lanterns." Sercy bowed to the constructs

 **"Sis, you're working with aliens? COOL!"** Dennis smiled

"Yea, yea it is." Sam smiled "And this is your sister-in-law." Sam smiled, hugging Bleez

"Sam..." Bleez blushed

 **"Sam!"** Dex-Starr jumped into their arms

 **"You have a talking cat?!"** Dennis exclaimed

"Yeah, this is Dex-Starr." Sam explained

" **Hi."** Dex smiled at the constructs

 **"So cool!"** Dennis grinned

 **"Sorry dear, but we need to go."** The father construct smiled sadly

"What?! Why?" Sam asked in shock

 **"Check your Orange Ring."** Her mother smiled

"Ring?" Sam asked

 **"Power Level 25%."** It said simply

"We take up too much power from the Ring, we can only be out for a little while at a time." The dad explained

"I...I don't want you to go..." Sam began to cry.

 **"We're not gone forever..."** Sam's mother explained putting her hand over Sam's heart " **We're still with you. Here."**

"Mommy." She sniffed, pulling the construct into a hug, or at least as much of a hug you CAN get energy into

 **"Oh baby girl..."** Sam's father stroked his daughter's head **"Go give the universe hell."** he smiled

 **"Dear..."** Sam's mother looked at him with a laugh

 **"Sorry."** her father apologized smiling

 **"Go Sammy!"** Dennis cheered, before the three faded away

 **"Power Level 5% Need Recharge."** The Ring spoke

"Guess I gotta charge this up." Sam looked at her newly acquired ring then placed it in front of her new Orange Lantern. **"What's mine is mine and mine and mine and mine and mine, not yours, MINE!"** she chanted, filling the ring before changing to blue

"I guess now would be a good time for you to charge your other rings." Sercy observed

"Yeah. You're right." Sam nodded. She quickly set about charging the Rings, before she felt nearly unbearable pain "AGAIN?!" She screamed

"Quick, we must get you to the Central Blue Lantern." Sercy exclaimed

* * *

*Inside Sam's mind*

"You have, lowered your guard Lantern." Parallax growled "I WILL be free. And you WILL be my host!"

* * *

*Back outside*

"Need... yellow ring." Sam groaned

"Hold on Sam." Bleez held her up "We'll get that ring for you."

"Lantern Saint Walker. We need your help." Sercy asked through her ring

"I will help you." Walker replied


End file.
